The Alternate
by shektor
Summary: Alvin and Simon arrive too late at the zoo to save Theo. Alvin goes on an adventure to fix everything, with his every action a risk to the stability of the universe.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Hey everyone. I'm a little stuck on my Kung Fu Panda story, and I have been working on this story for a few days. It takes place in the movie-verse, during the squeakquel.

We looked straight ahead towards where the sign had pointed out where the meerkat exhibit was and saw a sign that said "meerkat exhibit has moved". Inside the cage, I saw a small light green hoodie that could only have belonged to Theo. We ran over to the cage and there were dark patches on the ground. Looking closer at the hoodie, I could see red stains. I didn't have to be as smart as Simon to figure out what had happened. I turned to see Simon standing there, staring into space, refusing to believe the fate that had befallen our little brother. "Simon?" It took him a few minutes to return to reality. "Simon?" I called out again. He slowly turned to face me, tears streaming down his face, and signs of anger in his eyes. "This is all your fault, Alvin." I tried to retaliate, but nothing came to mind because I knew he was right. Instead of looking at his face, I just stared down at the ground. Simon wasn't quite finished yelling at me. "It should have been you in that cage. Theodore didn't deserve what happened to him." He was probably right, but it still hurt to hear him say those things. But I didn't think I'd ever hear him say what he said next. His voice dropped down to almost a whisper. "Both my brothers died today." It was as if the entire world had just fallen down around me. I watched as Simon walked away. My legs couldn't move, my entire body and mind had shut down. I could just barely hear my name being called. "Alvin." My senses slowly returned and I looked around. "We need to make sure Simon doesn't do something drastic." I followed after Toby as we walked towards the car. Simon was standing next to the car, waiting for Toby to drive him home. Toby had the car started; Simon and I were still standing outside. "I'm not riding with you. Either you walk home or I will." I looked up into his eyes and saw only seriousness. "I'll walk home." "I'm not going home without both of you." We both looked up at Toby. Simon sighed and jumped into the car. When I jumped up, Simon moved to the back seats. I would have tried to force him to hug or kiss me, "The make out train", but I had a strong feeling that would only have made things worse. I just stayed in the front seat all the way home. Once we got home, Simon walked off towards the Chipettes house. This would definitely break Eleanor's heart. The only one who didn't see how much she loved Theodore, was Theodore. She never had the courage to tell him, and he never had the courage to tell her about his feelings for her. The rest of the day was slow and depression hung in the air like a heavy fog, and with no Theo to cheer us up. The next day, Simon somehow managed to arrange a funeral for Theodore without the press hearing about it, or Theo's death for that matter. Simon still wasn't talking to me, Eleanor was just outright heartbroken, Brittany was trying to cheer me up, and Jeanette was torn between siding with Simon or Brittany. Dave had managed to make it home early for the funeral. I stopped going to school after that, Simon still went. He wanted to be with Jeanette more. Our relationship didn't get back to normal; he still blamed me for Theodore's death and refused to acknowledge my existence. The next few days contained even more terrible events. The Chipettes were taken against their will by Ian to perform at the Staples Centre, which caused West Eastman to lose its music program. The Chipettes managed to escape Ian's clutches and report him to the authorities; he is now in jail for twenty years. A few years later, Simon had graduated years ahead of when normal people do. He went on to become a successful scientist, with knowledge in all fields. He has several Master's degrees and PhD's and holds the record for being the youngest person to win a Nobel Prize. There are rumours floating around that he is working on perfecting something that he built when he was a young child. When the Chipettes graduated, Eleanor decided to give up on music and concentrate on her other passion, cooking. She went on to become a chef, and it didn't take her very long to set up her own restaurant, which fast became a success and one of the most popular restaurants in the world with many different locations worldwide. Jeanette became a scientist in nanotechnology and neurotechnology, becoming famous as the first person to fix spinal injuries and helping paralysed people walk again. Brittany became a solo artist, releasing many albums and singles, all of which earned awards. Me? I achieved nothing in my life. Dave moved to a smaller house, he had officially retired, but still occasionally wrote songs for Brittany. While I was packing things in boxes, I came across an old poster of Simon, Theodore and I posing with our instruments. After the trip down memory lane, I knew I had to find a way to fix everything. And I knew there was only one person who could provide the solution. After Dave and I had moved, I came up with a high risk plan. It was an all or nothing ending, if I succeeded, then I would have a chance to have everything I wanted. But if I failed, I would either die or spend life in prison. I decided to risk it. The next day, I robbed a small gun shop without people knowing who it was and I hid out until night-time. It took me a long time, but I eventually made it to the building where Simon worked. "I hope Simon is working tonight, I really should have put more research into this."


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: I just read that the Alvin and the Chipmunks tv show is going to be back on in the united states this month on boomerang. If someone has a dvd recorder or something, you should message me.

I walked in through the front doors and was instantly noticed by the front clerk. "Umm, excuse me? It's almost closing hour." "Oh don't worry, I don't plan on being here long." I pulled a small pistol from my jacket and aimed it at the clerk. The noise was muffled since I screwed a silencer onto the end. The clerk dropped to the floor. I strode past him quickly, towards the elevator. After about a minute later, I was at the floor where Simon was meant to work. I stormed in, pulling the trigger on anyone in the room. I found Simon soon after I had begun shooting. He had come out of his office to see what was happening, and froze when he saw a gunman shooting down his co-workers. But when he saw it me, he ran forwards ready to attack me. Thinking quickly, I turned the gun at him, although I could have never brought myself to pull the trigger on him. He stopped immediately. "Dr. Seville. If you just do what I ask, then no more people need to die." If I had called him Simon and my plan had failed, then he would definitely get fired and arrested. "If you could please me lead me to your laboratory, doctor." Simon turned and led me to a door at the end of the room, where he swiped a card through a slot and the door began to open. As soon as we had walked through the door, it started closing and I could see people moving to check on the wounded fast as they could. Simon and I walked through into an enormous room; most things were small and noiseless. Simon had built a lot of new things, quieter and easier to carry. "What do you want here?" I looked around the lab and saw what I believed was the machine I was after. Simon followed my line of sight, and realised immediately what I was thinking. "You can't use that. It's only a prototype, I'm not even sure it will work." He just looked at me, unable to read my expression. "I have to try. I have to save him." "Alvin, you need to move on with your life, like we all did." "You moved on because it wasn't your fault. It's my fault he's gone and I have to bring him back. Or die trying." "I'm not going to activate it." "If you don't, I'll just shoot you and do it myself." He seemed shocked by that. "I'm going back, if i have to, I'll save you too." "Fine, ok. Just give me a minute." Simon walked over to the machine, flicked a few switches and the machine whirred quietly. While Simon was busy, I had a look through some of his breakthrough inventions and paperwork. "Ok the machine is ready." "Excellent." I walked over to the machine. "Ok set the date for when we first started going to school. I'm going to fix everything." "That's enough Alvin, this machine will never work, I have tried it numerous times." "It will work this time. It has to." The machine rotors started spinning around me, and then with a grinding noise it stopped. "No! It can't end like this. It has to work. I have to save Theo." I ran towards the machine and hit, my hand was very sore from that, but I ignored the pain. "Is there anything blocking the inside parts?" "No, that can't be the problem, my partner and I are the only ones who have touched the machine, and he checked the insides before we began testing." "Well you should check it yourself. You might see the problem that he missed." With no choice, Simon opened a panel on the side of the machine. He looked around and pulled back out holding something. "I don't believe it." Just then, the door opened and another scientist walked in. "Simon? Are you ok? People said there was a gunman in here." He froze when he saw me. "Uh oh." Simon turned towards the intruder. "He's not the one you need to worry." "What, why?" "What is this? You said you checked the machine." He looked down to see what Simon was holding and realisation flashed across his face. "Ok, Simon. I can explain everything." "There's no time like the present Max." Simon just continued to glare at who I realised was his partner. "We could use this to become rich, billionaires even." "I didn't build it for that reason. Besides, going back in time is dangerous. Changing the past is too risky, even talking to someone could be disastrous." "Well, I guess I can't change your mind. I knew something bad was about to happen, I could feel it coming. Max reached inside his lab coat and pulled out a concealed gun and fired at Simon. BANG. Going on instinct, I ducked behind the time machine. Thinking quickly, I pushed the commence activation button and the machine whirred to life silently. I snuck a look around the side and saw Simon on the ground, not moving, Max standing over him, looking down at his body. "You had to show up tonight of all nights. I was going to go back in time and become rich and powerful. I had everything planned out and all I had to do was kill this lab rat." Hearing that stopped me in my tracks. The machine was ready; all I had to do was step inside. I stepped inside, before the machine had finished, I saw Max standing in the doorway. He raised his gun. BANG. I heard the gun go off, but the bullet never reached me. Everything was engulfed in blue and when I could see again, I found myself outside. I slowly turned and looked up at the building In front of me. I was so happy that I almost fainted. Actually, I take that back. As everything just turned black as I fell to the ground.


End file.
